


As Filigree

by hippydeath



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/hippydeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delicate is not always fragile.</p><p>(The first of probably several short, unrelated pieces for The Hobbit. I'm just not entirely sure how to archive them yet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Filigree

The thing about Kili is, well, he’s Kili. If he were a woman, he’d be pretty, but as it is, he’s delicate in a way that Fili knows he will never be. Delicate and fine, and something akin to the most precious carving or metal work. Something to be protected and treasured.  
It’s hard to remember sometimes though, that delicate doesn’t always mean fragile.  
Their mother had a broach when they were children, forged of many fine threads of metal, each so thin it looked as though it was made of hair. An heirloom of the craftsmen of Erebor, she wore it constantly, and despite its appearance it survived the curiosity of two small children. Kili is, Fili decided long ago, much like that broach, beautiful and delicate looking, but never ever fragile.  
The lack of a beard, a constant cause of confusion and mockery, is only after it got caught in his bow string one time too many, and his hair is only as wild as it is because he can never be bothered to tame it.  
And maybe he’s slimmer than most, but he’s no weakling. The bow he pulls is enough to make most pause and he hauls his own gear without complaint. And when the fancy takes him, he can pin his brother to the nearest surface and keep him there until he’s begging and pleading for some kind of mercy.  
His brother may be delicate, but he’s never ever fragile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm clearing out notebooks and finding lots of odd bits and pieces that I've written in the last few months. Some are only going up on Tumblr, others will make their way here.
> 
> Durincest if you want to read it that way (it wasn't how I wrote it originally, but a second reading of it changed my mind)


End file.
